Dancey
"Oh wow I'm kinda bad at this--" Dancey is...idk actually-- Appearance Dancey has multiple forms, three to be specific. Human form A human (duh) with long and (somewhat) fluffy brown hair, with orange cat ears and pastel(?) blue eyes. She wears a light blue dress that goes down to about a few inches lower than her knees, and wears light blue socks (which is a bit long, covers up a third of her shins), as well as brown boots with fake fur. She also has a soft red necklace, don't touch it. Oh, and she has an orange striped (three stripes) cat tail. She also wears a sky blue scarf most of the time, and a coat...cloak? I don't know exactly what it's called. The cloak coat thing is a somewhat dark, pale blue. She also wears one of those bags that you wear on your shoulder, and it's a light orange. Anthro form An anthromorphic cat with pastel blue eyes, and a tail with three stripes. Wears a soft red necklace, and wears a sky blue scarf at almost all times. Wears a somewhat pale, dark cloak coat thing. She also wears one of those bags that you wear on your shoulder, and it's a light orange. Cat form A cat with pastel blue eyes, and a tail with three stripes. Wears a soft red necklace, and also wears a sky blue scarf almost at all times. Unlike the other two forms, she doesn't wear the cloak coat thing. She also wears one of those bags that you wear on your shoulder, and it's a light orange... Somehow she's able to wear it. Personality Dancey's personality changes every now and then, but always keeps the some of her feature no matter what. She will always be kind, quick to anger, sensitive to emotions, and easily bored if she has nothing to do. Backstory She doesn't have one yet :) Relations Darky Best friend, or sisters, whatever you prefer. Powers and Team Powers Crystal thingy idk Able to create magic crystals. Normally used to sculpt random things with her own magic. Flight She has hidden angel wings. She uses them to fly. What more can I say? Water breathing She can breath underwater for unknown reason. What more can I say...? The necklace...thing The only way you can kill her is by breaking her necklace, which is pretty easy to do, actually-- Team Main Team Caqua (Mizune) - Water - Scratch - Surf - Attract - Rest - idk the page was a wip Male Meowstic (Seishin) - Psychic - Disarming Voice - Confusion - Shadow Ball - Energy Ball - Keen eye Skitty (Tsuki) - Normal - Sing - Blizzard - Safeguard - Double slap - Cute Charm Other Inkken Emolga (Isla) - Water - Hydro Pump - Water Sport - Aqua Ring - Iron Tail Ribombee (Kuyura) - Bug/Fairy - Pollen Puff - Dazzling Gleam - Solar Beam - Aromatherapy - Honey Gather Shiny Minior (Aster) - Rock/Flying - Earthquake - Protect - Toxic - Cosmic Power Carbink (Kito) - Rock/Fairy - Moonblast - Power Gem - Reflect - Round - Clear Body Eevee (Henka) - Normal - Bite - Refresh - Take down - Substitute - Adaptability Mimikyu (Kaso) - Ghost/Fairy - Copycat - Shadow Sneak - Will o wisp - Psychic - Disguise Spinarak (Willow) - Bug/Poison - Sucker Punch - Agility - Shadow Sneak - Attract - Insomnia Small size Pumpkiboo - Ghost/Grass - Will o Wisp - Solar Beam - Leech seed - Bullet Seed - Pickup Noibat - Flying/Dragon - Wing Attack - Hurricane - Round - Shadow Claw - Infiltrator Trivia * Dancey has an ocarina that she likes to play. This ocarina was given to her by Darky as a gift. * The entirety of her main team is cats. THE ENTIRETY. OF HER MAIN TEAM. IS CATS-- * Dancey's design used to be (in my opinion) a bit bland and boring, so I changed her design, specifically talking about the clothing. Current Info Roleplays I'm never changing this Deaths None...yet Kills None Gallery Nothing here...yet.